Big Mistake
by xoxo-catzeyez-xoxo
Summary: She wanted more than anything to be able to put on a brave face and bound down the stairs, completely care-free. But she couldn’t face them, not like this, not after all that had happened


**Hey There! It's Just Me With My Second One-Shot. I'm In The Middle Of Writing Chapter 15 of My Cinderella Story and I'm Going To Start Writing Chapter Two of Best of Both Worlds. But This Is Just Something For You To Read Whilst I Continue To Write Those Chapters.**

**I Just Thought of This When It Was Raining And Completed It At Night So Sorry If It Sucks. Anyway Enjoy And Review!**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing. Just The Plot! **

* * *

…**Her…**

Raindrops fell from the dark, cloudy sky and hit the window, each with a light thud; they slid easily down the glass and then rested on the windowsill, waiting to be evaporated. She sat by the window and looked out at the rain falling; wiping her own droplets in the process. Her tears fell out of her soft brown eyes and hit her cheeks, crashing like waves on rock, then slowly slid down the surface of her face and rested at the corner of her mouth. She wiped away her tears with the back of her sleeve, not caring about the damp marks left behind, she had more to worry about than a tear stained shirt. She got off the window seat and made her way towards the other end of the room. She pressed her ear to the door gently and listened to the voices on the other side. She could hear them laughing and nattering away downstairs. Their voices full of joy. She sighed, wanting to be a part of it, to also have that joy in her voice and on her face. She wanted more than anything to be able to put on a brave face and bound down the stairs, completely care-free. But she couldn't face them, not like this, not after all that had happened. She pulled away from the door and walked over to her dressing table. She snatched up a pink hair bobble and a brush. She grabbed her hair and put in up in a messy bun. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and gave herself a small, sad smile. A tear slid down her face as she looked away. She wiped it away and padded over to her desk, she didn't have time to cry. Her tears meant nothing. They were just forms of water, and her body was just getting rid of them. But she felt nothing, just numbness. She sat down at the desk and too one look at the large pile of overdue homework stacked on her desk. She was falling behind, yet another thing she had lost control over. She sighed and picked up the first piece of paper, placing her pen in her hand and trying to get her mind off _him_.

…**Him…**

Their laughter was so full of joy and yet it annoyed him to the maximum. They were acting as if everything was fine, as if _she _was okay. But it was all a sham, he knew it and they knew it. But no one was going to talk about, they'd all rather forget it. He sighed and looked towards the staircase, concern clouding his eyes. _'Why isn't she coming down?'_, he thought to himself. He was missing _her_, and if the basketball team were here then they would have dubbed him as being 'whipped' and he would have just grinned blissfully. But now was not the time to grin in his opinion. The group once again erupted in a roar of laughter causing him to groan inside. He longed for her to come downstairs, sit next to him and smile her lovely smile. That was all it took to make his day. He fiddled with his hands, his hair, and the laces on his trainers, everything until he got irritated with himself. He stood up and gave the happy group one last look before shaking his head and turning to walk out.

"Where are you going?" He stopped in his tracks and turned around. They were all looking at him, curious, frightened and concerned. He just turned around, not wanting to reply, but did so reluctantly.

"For a walk." He spoke with no emotion as he walked out into the hallway, passing all the photos of _her_. He opened the front door and slammed it as hard as he could on his way out, hoping that _she _would hear. The rain hit his face as he stepped out, but the coldness of the icy droplet didn't phase him, he was too numb to care. He walked out into the front garden and took a few more steps before stopping and looking up. He looked up at the room with the balcony, accompanied by the tree he had so expertly climbed up every now and then. He was hoping that he could catch a glimpse of _her_, maybe a flash of her eyes, or her perfectly pouty lips. Hell even seeing a bit of her hair would be fine with him. He just wanted to know that she was still there. He waited for a few seconds and then sighed. No such luck. He sighed again as he pulled his hood over his head and dug his hands into his pockets, feeling disappointed. He trudged along the pavement hoping that when he got back, she would be sitting on their couch laughing and smiling as if everything was alright.

…**Her…**

She let out a sigh of relief as she placed the last worksheet on the now finished pile of homework. She looked up at the clock and realized that only ten minutes had passed by and she'd already completed all her homework. Including the extra credit pieces. She rubbed her hands together, feeling extremely cold, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else to do besides mope and sleep.

_Slam_

She heard the front door being closed furiously and jumped out of her seat. She rushed towards the window and hoped to God that they had gone, that they had left. But her hopes were shattered when she spotted one very lonely figure standing out in the rain. She gasped as he looked up, and quickly moved out of the way, not wanting him to see her. She watched him watch her window for a few seconds and then felt heartbroken when he looked away with disappointment on his face. She watched him cover his luscious brown locks with his hood and place his hands into his pockets. Tears sprung into her eyes as she watched him walk off in despair. She felt the tears trickle down her face again; she didn't want him to suffer because of her and her stupid mistake. She could tell clearly that he was as upset and down as she was and she hated herself for making him feel like that. She wiped her tears away once again and strode over to her mirror. She was disappointed in herself as she looked at her reflection. She was as pale as hell and she had lost that radiant glow she had always had. She placed her hands on her still-flat stomach and sighed, she could have looked after herself better and then maybe she wouldn't have looked as if she was ready to die. Mistakes always come with consequences and boy was this a big one. A knock on the door was heard and she jumped a little at the sound.

"C-Come in." She stuttered a little. not sure of who it was and whether she wanted to see them or not. The only comfort that she had was knowing that it wasn't _him_. The door opened slowly and she sighed with relief as her mother, Isabella, showed her face.

"Ella please come down. It's no fun without you, even your best friend decided to leave. Just shows that he was getting bored without you. Please come." Her mother pleaded, she took one look at her mother's face and sighed, looking away.

"Sorry Ma, I'm just not up to it yet." She said sadly. Her mother entered her room and closed the door behind her. She walked over towards her and stood close to her and placed both her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, you are a very brave girl. You always have been, so this shouldn't be any harder than anything else you've encountered before." Isabella said whilst smiling, she was speaking the truth and believed that her daughter could get herself through anything.

"But Ma this is different." She argued weakly. Isabella shook her head, refusing to agree, she wasn't one to give up so easily.

"No Ella, it's not different. The situation may be different but the solution is still the same." Isabella said wisely. Her daughter, in return, sighed knowing that Isabella was right and that somehow she would overcome this problem.

"Isabella! Come down honey!" A male voice was heard outside. Isabella looked down at her daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll figure out the right thing to do sweetie, you always do." Isabella said before walking over to the door and out of the room to join her various guests in the lounge. Her daughter went and sat back on her bed and thought about her mother's words. Why did the older Montez have to be right every single time?

…**Him…**

He paid for his cold drink and swiped up the change before walking out of the store. He opened up his can of Coke and took a large sip, letting the liquid flow down his throat.

"Ah…" He sighed with satisfaction; the first sip was always the best. He brought the can up to his lips again to take another swig. The rain had stopped a while back but the clouds remained present. He had decided that maybe it was time for him to go back. He was praying that she would be sitting there, laughing like old times. He sighed knowing that it wasn't possible but he still held some hope.

"Check it out." He looked up upon hearing a familiar voice. "It's the lone ranger, aw, where's your super hot sidekick?" He dropped his can in surprise, actually he threw it to a side in anger, when he spotted the face that matched the familiar voice. He eyed his mortal enemy as he stood in front of him, his eyes showed no mercy.

"Well Bolton? Where's your bitch now? Oh! That's right…she chose me over…you!" The blonde boy spoke confidently and then burst out in laughter as he saw the menacing look on his opponents face.

"Shut up Anderson, she's not your bitch either. She was never yours to begin with." He spoke in a low, ice cold manner. 'Anderson' smirked as if he knew something that his rival didn't.

"Last I checked she wasn't yours either." He said knowing that it would make the blue-eyed boy squirm. And it did, but he was so good at hiding his emotions that it didn't show at all. He was still in that state of numbness.

"Look why don't you just piss off Jesse. You've already caused enough damage." He said, referring to the huge argument he'd had with his best friend.

"No way Troy. I've waited for a long time to get you on your own and here you are. Alone and completely vulnerable." Jesse said snarling before taking a step towards the boy who had always beaten him in almost everything. Almost.

"Look Anderson, I ain't gonna have a petty fight with you! She's not yours and she sure as hell isn't mine so just let it go." His normally bright blue eyes darkened as spoke as calmly as he could, not knowing how much pain his own words would cause him. Jesse scoffed in return, clearly not noticing the change in the schools all-star's mood.

"Whatevs dude, she's just brilliant in bed, so dude I need to do her again." Jesse said. Troy looked up in confusion, for once he was clueless and his defenses had been broken. "Yeah that's right. She did me over at the party Baylor threw. Too bad we were drunk and in a hurry, otherwise I would've…" Jesse was unable to finish his sentence because his enemy had already punched him across the jaw, letting him fall to the ground in defeat. Troy sighed and looked at Jesse, who was sprawled across the floor. He ran a hand through his hair before turning around and running. He had to get back. He had to make up with her. He just had to be there for her.

…**Her…**

She sat on her bed and rubbed her stomach. At first it was too much to handle but she had digested it in the end. Plus abortion was out of the question, that was going against all her ethical beliefs. She picked up a magazine that lay astray at the end of her bed. She opened it up and began to read, trying to occupy her mind, her body was numb anyway. The doorbell rang. She sat up quickly. He was back. She heard voices, one belonged to her mother no doubt about that and the other belonged to…him. She listened carefully as they argued in quiet – yet loud – tones. Then she heard footsteps running up the stairs. Gabriella knew for a fact that it wasn't her mother so it could only be…_him_. She breathed in and out slowly as she heard the footsteps stop. He was right outside. He was going to come in. She was panicking. There was a moment's silence before a knock was heard.

"…Come in…" She said weakly, surprised that she was even able to speak let alone utter two words. The door opened and he popped his head around the door. Seeing that she was alone, he entered the room slowly. He closed the door quietly behind him and leaned against it. He looked around the room until his gaze landed on the bed, onto eyes traveled all over her body, taking in how skinny she had gotten, how pale she looked and also how breakable she was.

"Sit here Troy." She choked as she said his name and patted the empty space on her bed. He stood up straight and then walked over to her, glad that she had asked him to sit next to her. He sat down on the bed and then looked at her. She looked at him for a second before looking away.

"So…" He began. "How are you?" He asked, hoping that she would look at him.

"Fine…I guess." She answered quietly. He sighed. This could be going better.

"And you…?" She asked.

"Good I suppose…considering…" He sentence trailed off as she looked at him. Her eyes were full of sorrow and shame. She took one look at his helpless face and flung herself onto him. He held her tight as she cried onto him, making his shirt damp but he couldn't care less, just like her he was too worried to care about his clothing. He stroked her hair as she let all her emotions out, he whispered reassurances into her ear. She held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go and lose him again. She never wanted to argue with him ever again and she wanted and needed him to know that. After all without him she was just incomplete.

…**An Hour Later…**

It had been an hour since he had come back to the house and now the pair were sat on her bed together. He was leaning on the headboard for support and her head was resting on his lap. She had stopped crying a few minutes ago and her eyes were now puffy and red. Nevertheless she felt miles better and she owed it all to him after all, actions spoke louder than words. Speaking of words, the pair knew that they had to exchange a lot between themselves.

"I bumped into Jesse outside Rosa's shop…" He began to say, and felt her tense up and watched as her hand immediately clasped her stomach. _'Could it be?'_, he wondered. "We exchanged a couple of words, until I knocked him out that is…" He admitted proudly. She, however, feared the worst about the words they exchanged but she smiled nonetheless. She always knew that he could beat Jesse hands down, he was her Wildcat after all.

"What did he say? Apart from ouch?" She asked, craving to find out what Jesse had said and also wanting her friend to make a joke out of it all.

He smiled at her comment; at least she still had her sense of humor. Jesse wasn't able to take that away. Thinking of Jesse made him frown and he adopted a serious look on his perfectly painted face.

"He said that you did…it. At Zeke's party…" His voice trailed off as she looked away.

"You had already left me to go and find Chad and the guys. So I set off to find Taylor, obviously I didn't want to spend the remainder of the party on my own. So I found her but she was busy with Chad and I didn't want to interrupt them. I looked for everyone else but they were all busy or drunk. I tried to find you but I couldn't. Anyway I gave up hope and then walked into the kitchen to clear my head. That's when Je- he found me. Obviously I was glad to see him them because he was my boyfriend after all. He had bought me a drink and being the naïve, stupid girl that I am, I accepted it. So I had a few glasses and he had loads more and we ended up making out. Then he led me upstairs and we got kicked out of all the other rooms and he was so desperate that he shoved me into the bathroom. Gross. Anyway I was drunk and I had no idea what I was up to, the intelligent side of my brain had gone to sleep. So one thing led to another and voila! I was no longer a Virgin Mary. A couple of weeks after the party I began to worry. My periods were overdue and I had remembered that we used no protection. Like I said the intelligent side of my brain was hibernating. Anyway I bought a couple of pregnancy tests and took them alone. They came out positive every single time. I had a good cry to myself and decided to go to the doctors to confirm the results. And they did. So now I'm 100 percent pregnant. I cried a lot more after that and decided to tell Ma. She was a little – no a lot – disappointed in me but she still stuck by me. I haven't had the guts to tell Dad so you're the second person hearing this story. You know I would totally get it if you just got up and walked right out right now Troy. But just know that I'm really sorry." She finished explaining. She sat up expecting him to jump off the bed and walk out of her life. Instead he pulled her back down.

"I'll never leave you Rie-Rie." He said as he pulled her close to him. She smiled as the use of his old nickname for her.

"I Know Jesse isn't going to bother to support you through this. So…I want to." He said softly. She looked at him, half teary, half happy.

"Oh Troy, I never knew you felt that way. Truth be told I only went out with Jesse to get over you." She said shyly. He looked at her and smiled.

"You feel the same way?" He asked, wanting to make sure. She nodded.

"A hundred percent hell yeah! I just didn't know what to do or how to say it…" She was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers. She was stiff for a moment but then relaxed and melted at his touch. They broke apart and smiled.

"That's how I truly feel…." He said pulling her even close. She smiled and touched her lips, loving the tingle from his touch.

"Yeah it's how I feel too. I was always in love with you Troy and no doubt I'll go on loving you in the future. I just hope you don't mind a little hitchhiker." She said looking down at her stomach. He sighed and placed a hand over it.

"Rie-Rie, you'll always have a place in my heart, with or without the kid of Jesse. I love you more than anything in the world and I'd do anything to show you just that." He spoke with true honestly and sincerity. Her eyes glistened and tears of joy fell from her eyes. She engulfed Troy in a huge hug, showing her love and appreciation for him.

…**Outside…**

Isabella smiled as she heard those last few words.

"She'll be just fine." She whispered to herself. She always knew that Gabriella was strong and it was an obvious fact that Troy made her stronger. Whatever it was, Isabella was just happy to see that her daughters tears had stopped. Gabriella had found the right solution to her biggest mistake. She was loved, she was complete. He mistake didn't matter anymore as long as Troy was by her side.

* * *

**Yeah I Know It Was Short But I Really Tried. Anyway Hope Yoo Liked It And Please Review.**

**Also Check Out My Other Stories:**

**My Cinderella Story, Best of Both Worlds and I'll Always Be There For You...Please and Thank You =)**

**Anyway Peace xx **


End file.
